kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter (Artifical Kerbal)
(WIP - Incomplete) Peter is an artifical Kerbal who was created in 2065 by the New Grestin company of XS Technologies, specifically spearheaded by the company's founder, Falken Kerman. Peter being built on the growing field of bio-computing, utilizing specifically engineered cells and organs created and engineered by XS Technologies. In 2070, Peter was elected into office of New Grestin as Commander in Chief for the 2070-2078 term. Peter having accomplished becoming the first non-kerbal to take government office in New Grestin. XS Technologies continues to keep Peter's details, and development an upmost secret, limited to select individuals as to ensure that assets developed for the creation and existence of Peter is kept with those who follow ethical rules and practices. Conception In 2055, amidst the height of XS Technologies success, Falken Kerman gathered an elite team of engineers to begin work on Project Sceptre. Beginning work on the first prototype of artifical organs and bio-engineered cells, which when organized together could allow a more complex organism to exist. A prototype organism was created to test the developed organs and biological processes on that was internally known as XS-101, but was nicknamed Bob the Blob by select bio-engineers who worked with it. XS-101 was officially created in 2058, and continues to be utilized for experimentations in relation to Peter. Some ethical concerns were raised as to the morality and ethics of the experiments being undertaken by XS Technologies. However the opposition was silenced once understanding that suffering would be minimized at all times during experimentations, especially with the understanding that XS-101 likely had no concept of 'pain', seeing as a functional nervous system or concious was never provided. So XS-101 was living neither a good or a postive life as it had no understanding or ability to rationalize concepts of any kind. As well as being understood, that the finalized design would be capable of comprehending things and having it's own concious mind, so the necessity to ensure that the organs and bodily functions being developed, are not only effective, but safe for the organism that uses it. Development In 2063, XS Technologies began working on the organism that would utilize the organs that were grown. Internally, the organism was known as XS-2065. It took nearly 44 months Earth month's to grow the necessary amount of skin that would provide the external lining to cover XS-2065, and an additional 2 months, to grow the structural equalivant to bones that would provide Peter with rigid struture. The majority of the organs completed growth within 33 months Earth months with the exception of the brain, which took an additional 99 months Earth months to complete. Once all the organs were created, they were surgically laid into place before an activating agent was poured into XS-2065's open body cavity, which activated a process of artificial muscle growth which locked the organs, bones and ligaments into position, before applying a finishing coat onto the open portion of XS-2065's body cavity, which, forced the skin to continue growing until sealing the open cavity, completing the formation of Peter. This final process took a process of 33 months to complete. At the end of which, XS-2065 was injected with a final chemical which activated the neroprocessors in XS-2065's brain, activating his concious mind and effectively awakening XS-2065. Shortly after the completion of XS-2065's development, Falken Kerman named XS-2065 to it's current name, Peter (officially no sirname or middle name). With Falken having repeatedly referred to Peter as his son and his prodigy, to some notable offense to Falken's only kerbal child, Maximus (Billy-Tomsed-Derbus-Sergil-Bobson), who although has publicly supported and backed Peter in his actions in the real world, but has privately disliked. Design Peter was created to ressemble a kerbal, but however has many different organs, or have organs that serve a similar role as kerbals, but are superior. The goal of XS Tech engineers was to work towards improving on the kerbal design and seeing to Peter being able to overcome many issues and shortcomings of kerbals. Skull Brain His brain is a complex bio-neural network, that ties the value of proteins or nucleotides in a DNA strand to a value and stores them in a precise location associated with that bit of information. With different regions responsible for specific tasks, however, each region of the brain is capable of selecting what tasks they are capable of, how much energy will be spent on that task and even determining the most efficient means of completing that task. In the event one region of the brain is destroyed, injured or otherwise becomes non-functional, another region can take over and replace the dysfunctional part of the brain until it can be replaced or repaired. Hair Though not of any use in heating or cooling Peter, the air does act as an additional means to transport waste out of Peter's body and is coated with a thin coated lining which gives the resulting strand of dried waste the visual appearance of hair. Eyes Though similar to eyes in shape and design, Peter's eye can adjust to the specific circumstances and can even adjust to filter and view a specific wavelength of light. Unconfirmed reports claim that Peter is capable of using 'night vision' and or X-Ray vision, although there is no verifiable proof this is accurate. Abdomen Lungs Digestive System Heart Hematology Skeleton The skeleton is similar in shape to a kerbal's, however the bones themselves utilize metal strands to strengthen the bone along with the bone having higher density and are less resilient to impact (although Life History XXXXXX Category:People